


Just one dance

by Yaslana (Surrealys)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealys/pseuds/Yaslana
Summary: It started with just one dance...





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wonders, yes, I am indeed obsessed with Jaal. He is my precious space kittybunny boyfriend.
> 
> This was supposed to be a little silly something about Ryders bad dancing. It became a bit more then intended, but I decided to post it anyway.  
> I tried to write it in a way where Ryders gender is up to the reader. Lets hope Jaal loves both Sara and Scotty.  
> We don't know what kind of character Jaal will be, so this isn't even an educated guess. Take it as it is, just a little something to help with the waiting.

You said we would celebrate our recent victory against the Kett. I expected some kind of ritual. Not a… party. Not that I would complain. I like parties.  
The room is still half empty. You stand next to Liam and listen to something he tells you. The common room on the Tempest is sparse as always, but the lights are dimmed, and in the corners someone put crates and surrounded them with pillows to create more “sitting” space. Hoomans know how to work with what they've got, I have to admit.

Kallo sites down beside me and smiles.  
“Jaal, you came.”

I take a sip from my Arama juice and nod. “Why wouldn't I?”

I hear you burst into laughter and look up again. Liam made you laugh with one of his stories and I can't help myself. A grin spreads over my face. Your happiness is contagious. 

Vetra and Drack enter the room and immediately come up to my table. They sit down and somehow Kallo ends up sandwiched between them. I still don't understand the relationship of those three and I swore to myself I would never ask.

Slowly the room fills up. Cora and Peebee join you and Liam. You immediately hand each a bottle of something called beearr. I sip on my Arama juice and watch you making your rounds. You talk to everyone for a bit, praise their work and give them the feeling to be a most important member of your crew. Despite your age you are a damn good leader.

After some time you ended up at my table. I always seem to be the last on your rounds. At first I was worried. I was unsure if you had a dislike for me or harboured suspicion. I didn't understand, because I joined you and your cause out of free will, to be a guide in your search for a home for your people. Also, you needed someone experienced on your side in your fight against the Kett, or so I thought. I learned that you and your crew are very capable, and you don't need me. Not really. But still, for some reason I don't understand myself, I stay.

You don't dislike me, I'm very sure of that now. Sometimes you stay for hours, asking me questions about my people, our culture, our history, me and my own history.

It's flattering to see your eyes sparkle when I tell you about kings and Queens and adventurers. I will never forget your delight when I told you about Matamina and Opak who started their lifes as urchins and became the greatest leaders in all our history.

You sit down next to me and ask me what I'm drinking and of course you want to try. You and Peebee are quite similar when it comes to new tastes.

You take a careful sip. Suddenly your face makes something really strange you swallow loudly and with watery eyes. In a high voice you say “Sour” and then you empty your bottle of beearr in one long sip.

Vetra chuckles and Drack makes a rumbling laugh and now everyone wants to try the Arama juice. I'm very glad now that I bought a few bottles at the last Angara port we docked.

As the evening grows older the music becomes louder and the people more drunk.  
I myself feel the Arama juice flowing through my veins and when someone calls to me to show them Angara music and dance.

I'm not that drunk but you plead with them, and there is this sparkle in your eyes agaib, and I crumble. I copy some famous songs onto the music player and start with something easy. You and a few others start to copy me while I go through the steps. After lots of stumbling and laughter people start to wander off. You stay. I show you others dances other styles and the your eyes keep me captive. It is mesmerizing to see you dance how my people dance.

I don't know when it happened, I remember that I showed you some couple dancing, but now we are in each others arms, swaying to some quiet song. Your arms are around my waist, your head leans against my shoulder and you smell so good. My thoughts are hazy and there is nothing but the feel of you in my arms and it feels so right. My hands on your back tighten, pressing your body against mine. I hear a soft sigh, made by you or me, I don't know.

You lift your head and look into my eyes. The world becomes quiet and there is nothing but you and me. You rise slowly onto your toes, and then, someone yells your name and you jump.

I feel like I woke up from a very pleasant dream. By being trampled by a Rakha. My hands fall down and I freeze.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Now you look at me again and give me a wry smile. “I'm sorry Jaal. Damn them and their timing. I'll be right back.” you apologize and leave.

I panic. We'd almost shared breath. I don't know enough about hoomans to know about your customs but for us Angara sharing breath is something reserved to bonded pairs. By old customs to share breath without the wedlock means that two are bound to each other for a year and a day.

This is not something my people take lightly. Unlike coupling the shared breath I considered a very intimate act. I can't breath, I need to get out. I need to get away. I'm not ready to bind myself to anyone. I don't understand, you Ryder and, yes you are my friend but… I look at you again, you nod at something Kallo tells you. 

I burry my face I to my palms. I need to stop lying to myself. I like you way more than a friend, more than a fling for one night. I need to think. You are not Angara, I don't even know if we are compatible in any way. Fuck, I need to get out, I need some quite, some space.

I find my way to the bridge and sit down on one of the seats looking outside into the void. You hunt me down not much later, with a smile on your face. “There you are.”

You step closer, one hand reaches for me and I look away. Panic is rising again. I don't know what to do. Would you even be interested into more than a one time thing? 

The intensity of my own emotions scares me. Do hoomans even love the way we do? 

“I… don't feel so well. I think I should go to bed…” It's the first time I lie to you and it feels veil.

And the worst, you know it. I see the confusion and hurt in your eyes and I know I put them there. 

I flee.

We avoid each other after this evening. We talk about necessities but you don't come to me at the end of your rounds anymore and I hide in my little corner of the ship. I want to go to you, apologize, explain… my fears and hopes. But I don't and with everyday it becomes harder to convince myself. How could I have been blind so long?

But don't seek me and I avoid you. The few times we talk you are distanced and the sparkle in your eyes is gone. I feel lost and lonely. You are not interested. You don't even want to be my friend anymore. And it's all my fault.

You go on a mission. Nothing but a little scouting on a possibility colony site. You don't take me with you. I stay in my corner and don't tell you to be careful.  
You leave the ship with Drack and Liam.

You don't come back when you should. Sam tells us that you are hurt and unconscious. I'm out of the ship before I even form a coherent thought. I needed get to you. 

Vetra stops me. They have the Nomad and Drack and Liam bring you back. I should wait she says, they will arrive soon. Maybe I answer, maybe not, but she leads me back to the ship anyway.

They arrive a short time later. Drack carries you into the medbay. Then we wait again. I want to demand answers but I keep quiet. You are not my mate no matter how much I wish otherwise. I have no right… 

Kallo has no right either but he doesn't care. A Fiend, they answer. You charged right into it. They were able to kill it before it hurt you even more.

I don't understand. You are very level headed and not prone to thoughtless behavior. I want to ask you but I can't. So I wait.

Finally, hours later, we get the news that you will make it. You have a bad concussion and a few cracked bones but nothing worse. Two of your implants got damaged and the doc had to remove them and put in new ones. You will be alright in a few days.

I wait. I just can't leave. I need to be sure that you are okay. I need to see you awake.

Vetra joins me. “You will talk to Ryder.” she says. It is not a question. I nod and we wait together. Many hours later you finally wake up.

As I enter the medbay you smile at me. I take your hand and I will never let go of it again.


End file.
